


Dealing With Ego

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Florahart<br/>Snape, Charlie, bubblegum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing With Ego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flora (florahart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



The sound was grating on Snape’s nerves. Granted, he shouldn’t be able to hear it in a room full of bubbling cauldrons, chopping and soft whispers from student to student, but he did.

 _Pop_. Weasley. The boy would be the bane of his teaching career.

It had been bad enough with the eldest, who seemed to have far more beauty and coltish grace than his brother, but his ego was nothing compared to this one. Fifth year, and already captain of his team, and leading his house to victory time and again. It had given the boy a swelled head. _Pop_.

None of the other teaches seemed to have a problem with the boy. They all seemed to adore him. So obviously, it was up to Snape to deal with the brat. _Pop_.

“Weasley!”

Brown eyes blinked up at him with far too much innocence. “Yes, sir?”

As though he didn’t know what was coming. “Detention, Weasley. Tonight after supper. Now spit that gum out this instant!”

The boy’s head dropped, but Snape thought he glimpsed a smile for a moment. “Yes, sir.” The gum was disposed of and peace was restored once more. But somehow, Snape got the impression that the boy was even more pleased with himself now. He couldn’t imagine why.


End file.
